Chronicles of Mobius 2 Manuel Returns
by Samuel The Green Fox
Summary: Samuel, Carlee, and Tails must stop Robotnik and Manuel from taking over Mobius
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

Carlee is property of Sonic the Shapeshifter, Samuel is property of me, tails is property of sonic team

3 years have passed since Samuel at the age of 10, and Tails at the age of 9 defeated Manuel on Mobius and ever since Samuel went back home with his warp ring, he visited Tails every weekend, during the weekdays he chatted with his friend Carlee online. On Thursday of July though, she wasn't on, and Samuel thought...

_"This is strange, she's usually on at this time..."_, Samuel then waited the next day and still no Carlee,_"Something's up, ah well at least tomorrow I can visit Tails, wonder how he's doing right now...? Carlee isn't on so I have nothing better to do..."_, Samuel then grabbed and hid his warp ring and told his mom,"I'm going to my friend's see ya!", and He went out the door and behind his house, into the bush that was open on the inside but closed on the inside and placed his ring in the bushand while touching it he quietly said,"Mobius"

The ring opened enough for Samuel to get through and not the bush with him, he went through a rainbow colored tunnel and with a flash of light, Samuel was on Mobius.

"Let's check on my lil' bro!", Samuel said as he walked up the path to Tails' workshop.

When Samuel got in he saw two Tails under the plane and were wagging excitedly, Samuel then approached the two tails.

"Hey Tails!", Samuel said, the Orange-yellow fox rolled from under the plane and greeted Samuel

"Hey Samuel, there's someone I think you would like to meet", Tails then whistled loudly and who I saw was a human, a girl looked about 17 and was wearing a light blue T-shirt, faded blue jeans, russet hair, but that wasn't what Samuel payed attention to... what he payed attention to was her eyes, they were of... a **rainbow** color, she hopped off the X Tornado and then looked at me, and her eyes were fixed on my eyes, we were both surprised to see each other and then I broke the silence.

"Carlee?", I said,"Carlee the Shapeshifter?"

"The one and only!", Carlee said with a grin on her face

"It's me... um... Samuel... the Green Fox"

"Tails told me about you, your his brother"

"That's right, and how did you end up here?", I asked

"I'll tell you Sam", Tails said," Carlee fell right out of the sky, I mean falling straight out of the sky, when I found her she was unconscious, but breathing, thank goodness, and I took her to my workshop, when she woke up she was quite surprised, as you were when I first found you, to see me and freaked out, I told her to calm down and she did, when we both were talking I mentioned you and she said she knew you, but never knew you were my brother, after all that I made her some breakfast, we were friends and she then found out she really has shapeshifting powers, we were just cleaning the X Tornado before you came in."

"So now that we're all on the same page I'll help you two out", Samuel said as he climbed up on the plane.

After the plane was cleaned, they went into Tails' kitchen for lunch and they had Mobius Pie.

**That Night...**

Samuel, Carlee, and Tails' were all asleep, except a shadow then entered the room, with no sound at all, it took Carlee and left a note.

**The next Morning...**

"Where's Carlee?", Tails shouted

"I don't know, wait I found a note!", Samuel shouted back

Samuel read the note

_Dear Samuel and Tails,_

_It is I, Doctor Ivo Robotnik! I have taken Carlee and shall roboticize her in 5 days, if you don't get here in time, Carlee will make an excellent addition to the Eggman Empire! But don't think about using your plane, I have anti-air turrets all around my base, think you can stop me?_

_Muahahahahahaha__!_

_-Eggman_

"Tails let's go!", Samuel said rushing toward the hangar

"Right!", Tails said, right behind him

_**Will Samuel and Tails arrive before Robotnik roboticizes Carlee?**_

_**Find out in the next chapter!**_


	2. Chapter 2 JD and Elena

**I own Samuel, Tails belongs to sonic team, and Carlee belongs to Sonic the Shapeshifter**

**Previously...**

Carlee was on Mobius for 2 days before Samuel arrived, Tails explained how she got here, during that night a hooded person took Carlee while they were sleeping and left a note, Samuel race to the skies to try and find Dr. Robotnik's base before their 5 days are up and Carlee becomes one of the Eggman Empire's pawn.

**Now... in the skies of Mobius**

"So, where is Robotnik's base?", Samuel asked looking out the glass of the cockpit.

"Well, it's in Mobotropolis, but it's somehow not showing on the scanner...", Tails said looking quizzically on the scanner," I'll send a transmission to Sonic, maybe he can find Mobotropolis"

Tails then pressed some buttons and on the monitor showed Sonic, and on the keyboard a mic deployed

"Hey Tails, Samuel, how are you two?", Sonic said on the screen

"Not so good we need to try and find Mobotropolis, a friend of ours got captured and we can't find Mobotropolis on the scanner", Tails said into his microphone

"Don't worry Tails I'll keep an eye out for it", Sonic replied

"Thanks Sonic", Tails said, then the screen shut off, the mic went back in

"So, Tails I wonder what Carlee is doing right now?"

**In Mobotropolis...**

Carlee was in the detention level in a cell with an energy field keeping her in

"Let me go you egghead!", Carlee shouted behind the energy field

"Ah my dear, don't waste your breath soon you too shall become one of my servants! Ho ho ho ho ho! Samuel and that Fox freak won't find you in five days I guarantee that, when the sun is down on the 5th day, you shall be calling me 'Master' from then on!, and with those bracelets I put on your wrists, your shapeshifting is nullified!", Dr. Robotnik then walked away laughing

"Well this stinks...", Carlee said as she sat down

Then... her phone started to ring... the caller ID was... blank

"Hello?", Carlee answered

"Carlee am I glad to hear your still alive! Listen I'm tracing this call just try to stay on", the voice said

"Samuel?", Carlee asked

"Who'd ya expect?", Samuel said," Tails and I are on the X Tornado looking for Dr. Robotnik's base, don't worry since my call made it to yours, it'll be no problem"

"But the place is full of Robots, and its Shielded, and it's in Ou- ", was all Carlee could say before she was cut off

An image of Dr. Robotnik appeared in front of Carlee, "No phones either missy!, can't have you cheating now could we? Heh heh I cut your phone's line, good thing too before they traced the call", then the image disappeared

"Darn it!"

**Back in the skies of Mobius...**

"Darn it, she got cut off! no good phone!", Samuel said as he put his cellphone in his pocket

"Hey I got a transmission from Sonic!", Tails said excitedly

Sonic's image and the mic returned," Tails I have found two people who said they can help, meet them at the Mushroom hills, I gotta go see you two, good luck!", and with that the image of Sonic disappeared

"To the Mushroom hills!", I said

We flew all the way to the Mushroom hills until it was sunset, we landed by the biggest mushroom where we saw a cabin, when we landed we made our way to the cabin, out came 2 people

A boy Mobian Dog that looked around 15 years old, with dark blue pants, shoes that were very dark blue almost black on the right half of the right shoe, left half on the left shoes and black on the opposite side, black shirt, dark brown eyes, and his fur was a gray-black, and a scar on his right eye,and a girl Mobian Hedgehog who looked about the same age, with red fur, purple T-Shirt, light brown shorts, white shoes, and her hair reached her shoulders

"Hi, call me JD", said the Dog putting his hand out for a handshake

"I'm Elena", said the Hedgehog Girl

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3 Blast off!

**Carlee is property of Sonic the Shapeshifter; Tails to sonic team; Elena, JD and Samuel to me**

**Previously...**

Carlee was kidnapped in her sleep, received a call from Samuel, but was cut off.

Samuel and Tails meet Elena and JD in the Mushroom Hills and they go inside JD and Elena's cabin...

**And now on the 2nd day...**

"Me and JD have been spying on Robotnik for quite some time now, let me start from the beginning", Elena said

_"JD and I were regular Mobians living in Mobotropolis , that is until Robotnik rebelled against Mobotropolis, He took over the city and roboticized everyone we held dear, mothers, fathers, aunts, uncles, everyone, we were good friends before this happened, and we swore revenge against him, luckily we made it out of the city. _

_ We had no food, we had to steal our surplus at first, then we took on the occupation as bounty hunters, My hunter alias was 'The Blood Rose of Banishment', JD here was 'The Rabid Rover of Redemption', we gained much, while doing so keeping a close, but hidden eye on Robotnik, we hear everything they say, see everything they do, and we plan to strike. Alas, just a few days ago, Mobotropolis was then carried into the air and out into Mobius' atmosphere, now it orbits Mobius, we needed a way to get there, we only got a rocket with no power source._

_ If we want to get into the base, we need a great power source, for both powering the rocket and absorbing the shield. We thought your brother Tails here could give us a hand, we watched him, even before you arrived, we saw your fight with your doppelganger and we were amazed, though JD didn't show it, he's the quiet type." _

"We recently learned of your friend Carlee's capture, and right now you might want to see what they're doing to her right now...", Elena then beckoned Samuel and Tails to follow her to the next room, while on their way Samuel looked around the cabin, it looked normal, except when they went downstairs it was monitors all around, keyboards, and the rocket Elena mentioned.

"This way guys", Elena pointed to the big monitor, she pressed some buttons and it flashed on...

**Now in Robotnik's Space Base...**

Carlee was not in the detention block anymore, but was in the torture chamber, she was restrained on a wheel-like machine, completely immobilizing her, and in front of her was Robotnik and a hooded figure with a black tail sticking out

"You have an admirably strong will, but we can fix that, unless you tell me where the oracle of legend is hidden...", Robotnik said

"I already told you... I don't know where this Oracle of whatever you call it is!", Carlee shouted toward Robotnik

"Seems we need to up the shock a bit", the hooded figure said, then Robotnik nodded and pulled the lever beside him, and shocked Carlee

Through the monitor Carlee's screams were making Samuel very angry, each second he grew angrier towards Robotnik, Samuel's fur started to get darker, but regained control of himself

**Back on Mobius...**

"Plug me into the ship, I'll be the power source, if its to save a friend in need, I'll do it", Samuel said without hesitation

After some planning they hooked Samuel into the Ship's power conduit, then they buckled themselves in the cockpit and Samuel started to charge the ship, they went into the sky... above the atmosphere, and into space!

They spotted the base and saw it was shielded

"How you holding' up kid?", JD asked

"Just... fine...", Samuel responded through the communicator

When they made it to the shield, Samuel began to absorb the shield, he was starting to break though...

_"I can't give up... gotta keep going..."_, Samuel thought, when they made it through the shield

They finally made it, then the four split into groups of two

group 1: Samuel and Tails will go into the detention block and try to save their friend...

group 2: Elena and JD will go into the bridge to find Robotnik, if they don't find him, they'll sabotage the base instead

_**The Players are selected and the board is set! Will the groups accomplish their mission, or will they perish aboard the Base? Find out next chapter!**_


End file.
